Reign in Blood
frame|Reign in Blood thumb|right|300 px|Raining Blood – live – mit Blutbad Reign in Blood (dt.: Herrschaft in Blut) ist das dritte volle Album von Slayer. Es ist am 07. Oktober 1986 bei Def Jam Recordings erschienen. *10 Tracks, 29:03 min *'Raining Blood' – (official live) - Raining Blood + Black Magic, 2004? Reign in Blood ist eine der wichtigsten frühen harten Metal-Scheiben überhaupt. Es ist das erste Slayer-Album, das von Rick Rubin produziert wurde. In den USA erreichte es Platz 94 der Charts und eine Goldene für 500.000 Exemplare in 1992. : Vorgänger: Hell Awaits (1985) Nachfolger: South of Heaven (1988) Tracklist Reign in Blood hat in der Originalversion 10 Tracks und dauert unglaublich kurze 29:03 min. Die Wiederveröffentlichung von 1998 hat 12 Tracks und dauert 34:49 min. : 01 – Angel of Death – 4:51 – (Musik / Text: Jeff Hanneman) 02 – Piece by Piece – 2:02 – (Musik / Text: Kerry King) 03 – Necrophobic – 1:40 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) 04 – Altar of Sacrifice – 2:50 – (Musik: King / Text: Hanneman) 05 – Jesus Saves – 2:54 – (Musik: King / Text: Hanneman, King) 06 – Criminally Insane – 2:23 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) 07 – Reborn – 2:11 – (Musik: King / Text: Hanneman) 08 – Epidemic – 2:23 – (Musik: King / Text: Hanneman, King) 09 – Postmortem – 3:27 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman) 10 – Raining Blood – 4:17 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: Hanneman) Bonustracks der Wiederveröffentlichung von 1998: : 11 – Aggressive Perfector – 2:30 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) - 1 min schneller als das Original. 12 – Criminally Insane (Remix) – 3:17 (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) - langsamer als das Original. Live und Versionen Da die Reign in Blood so berühmt ist, gibt es jede Menge Live-Mitschnitte, Cover-Versionen und sogar akustische Versionen. Angel of Death Gleich der Eröffnungstrack Angel of Death ist der Hammer und war damals ein echter Aufreger wegen des Textes. *'Live 1996' – (5:50 min) - vom Ozzfest, mit Paul Bostaph und Kerry schon ohne Haare. *'Live 2003' – (5:14 min) - in Belfort, Frankreich, Dave is back, Tom bangt noch. *'Live 2004' – (5:18 min) - von der Still Reigning-DVD. Criminally Insane Ein weiterer Höhepunkt ist das schnelle treibende Criminally Insane. *'Cartoon-Video' – (3:17? min) - ein Fan-Video mit einfachen, aber ganz lustigen Cartoon-Dämonen. Raining Blood Der Abschlusstrack Raining Blood ist ebenfalls ein legendärer Klassiker. Er gefällt anscheinend auch einigen klassischen Musikern. *'Live 199x' – (6:56 min, official) - Raining Blood + Black Magic, 199x *'Live 2004?' – (4:29 min) - von der Still Reigning DVD, 200x *Tori Amos-Cover – (6:02 min) - das berühmte Balladen-Cover *Piano-Cover 1 – (3:46 min) - die softere Version *Piano-Cover 2 – (3:10 min) - die härtere Version *Piano-Cover 3 – (2:42 min) - und noch einer Entstehungsgeschichte frame|Slayer – Band um 1986 Slayer hat die ersten beiden Alben beim Underground-Label Metal Blade Records veröffentlicht. Im September 1985 sah Rick Rubin die Band live im Ritz im Rahmen des New Music Seminar und war begeistert. Im November spielte Slayer in Brooklyn und Rubin besuchte die Band im Backstage-Bereich, um sie abzuwerben. So kam Slayer zum lässigen Hip-Hop-Label Def Jam Recordings, das wegen seiner Kooperation mit dem Vertriebs-Label Columbia Records schon als Major-Label galt. Alle Songs und Texte wurden von Jeff Hanneman und Kerry King geschrieben. Im Januar 1986 begannen die Aufnahmen in Los Angeles, im Hit City West Studio. Eine Woche lang wurde nur das Schlagzeug eingespielt, dann kamen die beiden Gitarren. Die Band musste zunächst ziemlich mit Rubin um die Details kämpfen, aber das Ergebnis war unglaublich überzeugend. Als letztes kamen die Gesangsaufnahmen, die Texte stammten ebenfalls von Jeff und Kerry. Anfang März ging es zum Mischen und Mastern nach New York, in die Fresh Studios, wo auch Slayers einziger Remix, der von Criminally Insane entstand. Erst jetzt fiel auf, dass das Album ganz schön kurz geworden ist, sie waren halt auch verdammt schnell beim spielen. Im Juli sollte das Album über Columbia Records veröffentlicht werden. Die hatten allerdings etwas Schiss vor Metal, da sie Probleme mit Ozzy Osbourne und Teenager-Suiziden hatten und der Opener des Albums sollte ja Angel of Death werden. Angeblich verwies der Label-Chef von Columbia Walter Yetnikoff darauf, dass alle Aktionäre Juden seien und dass das so nicht geht. Als Ersatz wurde Geffen Records gefunden und am 07. Oktober 1986 wurde Reign in Blood endlich veröffentlicht, die erste Auflage hatte immerhin 100.000 Stück. Reviews Die Reviews von Rock Hard und Metal Hammer von 1986 klingen beeindruckt. (Der junge Götz Kühnemund ''schreibt diesmal für den Metal Hammer.) '''Rock Hard Nr. 19 – 00 / 1986' – Wolfgang Schäfer gibt 9,5 / 10: "Sehr geehrte Damen, Herren und Rock Hard-Leser: Sie haben hier vier langhaarige, undefinierbare Subjekte vor sich, welche durch dauerndes Missachten der Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkung und Instrumentenquälerei negativ auf sich aufmerksam machten. Bevor sich das Gericht zurückzieht, um über das Urteil zu entscheiden, möchte ich die Angeklagten fragen, ob sie noch etwas zu den Anschuldigungen zu sagen haben? Und ob!!! Mit ihrer neuen Scheibe übertreffen sich '''Slayer' (wieder einmal) selbst und setzen mit Sicherheit neue Akzente im Hardcore-Thrash-Bereich, was Härte und Schnelligkeit betrifft. Hierbei können sie auch ihre Roots nicht leugnen, die wohl eindeutig im Hardcore/Punk zu suchen sind.'' Alle Songs, egal ob 'Angel Of Death', 'Raining Blood', 'Necrophobic', 'Epidemic' (Exodus-artiges Riff) oder 'Piece By Piece', sind rasend schnell und ultrahart und werden nur gelegentlich durch Breaks unterbrochen, die dann aber - wie auch die Riffs und Soli - sagenhaft, eben '''Slayer'-typisch sind. Somit dürfte auch dem letzten klargeworden sein, daß wir es hier mit dem besten Slayer-Album bisher zu tun haben.'' Keine Frage also, daß das Urteil auf schuldig lauten muß! Die Strafe von 9,5 Punkten (in Flensburg?) dürfte wohl nicht zu hoch ausgefallen sein angesichts dieser schandhaften Missetaten, die jeder Beschreibung spotten. Ihr seht also, wenn ihr nur ein bißchen Verstand und Mitgefühl für eure geplagten Mitbürger aufzubringen imstande seid und außerdem eurer Umwelt einen Gefallen tun wollt, stürzt euch in die Plattenläden und säubert sie von diesem unwürdigen, menschenverachtenden Produkt." Metal Hammer 00 / 1986 – Götz Kühnemund(!) gibt 7 / 7: "Immer und immer wieder wurde der Release verzögert; bis zuletzt stand nicht fest, welches Label sie in Europa vertreiben würde, und zwischenzeitlich hieß es sogar, sie würde dieses Jahr überhaupt nicht mehr erscheinen. Jetzt ist sie also doch draußen: Haben '''Slayer' Kompromisse gegenüber ihrer Plattenfirma gemacht? Sind sie langsamer, geschliffener oder gar kommerzieller geworden? Nichts von alledem - im Gegenteil: Slayer sind härter, gnadenloser und besser als je zuvor!'' Schon der Opener 'Angd Of Death' kracht derart brutal aus den Boxen, daß einem Sehen und Hören vergeht! Ein Riff jagt das andere, Break reiht sich an Break, Tom Arayas Organ klingt fieser und kraftvoller als auf allen anderen Veröffentlichungen der Band, und Dave Lombardo hämmert mit seinen hackesden Drums jedes noch so kleine Loch im Sound erbarmungslos zu. Die glasklare Produktion, die sich Rick Rubin und '''Slayer' geteilt haben, setzt völlig neue Maßstäbe im Thrash Metal und dürfte an purer Brutalität kaum noch zu übertreffen sein.'' Bei aller Härte haben '''Slayer' aber auch im technischen Bereich enorm zugelegt; die Hanneman/King-Soli klingen längst nicht mehr so unprofessionell wie auf Show no Mercy oder Hell Awaits, und die Riffarbeit ist durchsetzt von originellen, neuen Ideen, die in den zehn Stücken das vielen Thrash-Bands abgehende gewisse Etwas verleihen. 'Piece By Piece', 'Necrophobic' (textlich gewohntermaßen ungenießbar; der Titel sagt alles). 'Altar Of Sacrifice', 'Jesus Saves' (härtester Song aller Zeiten?), 'Criminally Insane', 'Reborn', 'Epidemie', 'Postmortem', 'Raining Blood' - jeder Track ist ein wahrer Hammer und verdient als Bezeichnung 'Klassiker'.'' Mit diesem Album werden '''Slayer' den endgültigen Sprung von der Underground-Band zum namhaften Erstliga-Act schaffen - auch wenn sie sich aufgrund der sadistischen, nach wie vor oft gewaltverherrlichenden Texte nicht besonders viel Aiplay erhoffen dürfen. Reign in Blood ist eines der besten Thrash-Alben aller Zeiten geworden und rechtfertigt die Höchstnote. Da fällt auch die dürftige Gesamtspieldauer von 28 Minutejfi nicht mehr ins Gewicht, denn wen stört's schon, wenn man nach spätestens fünf Stücken sowieso im Koma liegt?"'' Weblinks *'Wikipedia' – ein (exzellenter !) Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel *Metal Wikia – (englisch) - nicht viel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:Album